Sacrifiction
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: **AU SEQUAL TO NEOFICTION** Is that right anymore? Not-so-AU...Will Edward and Bella lose their only daughter? Where's Jacob Black been all these years? DISCONTINUED
1. Surprise?

--

**--As you may have noticed, Sacrifiction won out with 4 votes. Holy crap (sarcasm). Well, whatever. I love my reviewers. This will be the LAST of the 'Fiction Trilogy'. And, yes. Chapters will be longer, updates at **_**least**_** once a week.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: Surprise…?

Madison sunk into her seat, sighing in exasperation. After taking Biology for the third time, you knew most everything they had to offer. But when you went to the same high school that your parents MET at, surprises kept coming.

"Madison," a girl, her usual lab partner, said casually as he sat down at the open seat next to her. Plain. That seemed to be the only adjective that Madison could use to describe her. She had straight, flat brown hair, dull blue eyes, and an OK fashion sense—not that anyone could stand up to her one-and-only aunt.

"Carlie," Madison responded flatly. "You know, I had a dog named Carlie, once."

"And I had a boyfriend named Madison." She shook her head, her brown curls bouncing rapidly. "Guess who asked me to prom?"

"Your boyfriend?" she guessed, tired of her games already.

Carlie's brow puckered and she shook her head in confusion. "Er…no…try again." Wow…

Madison rolled her eyes and kept quiet, knowing that she would 'tell you anyways'. Girls like Carlie were predictable—cute, petit girls who were usually surrounded by guys and needed a separate planner to keep up with who she was dating when.

"Okay," she said excitedly. "I'll tell you anyways."

"Oh joy, please do," Madison said in flat excitement. Carlie glared at her.

"Anyways, Danny asked me."

"Gasp, no he did not. Oh look, class has begun. We will have to continue some other day," Madison said in a flat, mechanical voice. She was sick of people already. It usual didn't start until fourth or fifth hour, but it was starting earlier and earlier.

By lunchtime, Madison was flat out ready to skip class. And without a future-seeing aunt around, it would be easy. She planned to make her escape right before the lunch bell, but as soon as she got out of the classroom, strong, pale arms locked themselves around her thin frame and held her there.

"You weren't planning on leaving me were you?"

"I'll see you at home, Christopher," she sighed.

"Aw, you're no fun. I had a question to ask you, too."

"You owe me," she snapped. "You promised me we wouldn't be going to school here."

"Well, I'm sorry if humans are incapable of anything and unreliable," he hissed in her ear, steering her for the lunchroom. "But you're just going to have to be happy with what you have."

He pushed her down into a plastic chair and held his finger up in her face. "Stay," he said severely. She sighed, watching intently as he walked around the table and sat down.

"I have something to tell you, but I wasn't sure if it was best to surprise you…" he trailed off, his face smooth and expressionless.

"Just surprise me," she muttered with a wave of her hand, rubbing her temples with her other hand.

He laughed. "Alright, but you can't hate me for it."

"Sure, sure," she replied.

"I'll be right back, okay? Stay," Christopher said, getting up and leaving the Cafeteria. Once he was on his way back, a timid male critter found his way to Madison's sight, standing right in front of her, blocking her view of Christopher.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a bored tone, hoping he would go away.

"Uh, I was wondering if you had a date for prom yet," he said and Madison remembered his name. Danny.

"Aren't you going with Carlie?" Madison asked.

"Not if you say yes to going with me," he said, hopeful.

"I'm gay." She said and got up from the table, passing Christopher on her way out.

He had apparently followed her. "Can I please just go home?" she asked.

He sighed and handed her the keys to his car. "Come by and pick me up? Kay?"

"Sure." She kissed him good-bye and left.

--x--

The next day's events started as soon as she got out of the car. Prom was days away so the male species was getting desperate. Three guys had come up to her so far, and Christopher growled at every one of them. But he did laugh hard at the two girls that asked her.

Madison sighed heavily and flipped open her textbook, committing every word to memory. Midterms were a week away and she didn't have anything better to do.

"Madison," a voice sang.

"Oh Lord…what?"

"Come on, cheer up! Prom is coming! Prom is coming!" She laughed excitedly.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" she mocked. "Geez, don't you ever run out of energy?"

"No," she responded honestly. "Oh yeah! Did you spot the new students this morning? The male is gorgeous!" she gushed.

Madison perked up. "What?" she asked flatly, then held up a hand quickly, vampire speed that scared Carlie. "Never mind, don't tell me a thing."

She glared at the door.

And sure enough, when the teacher walked in, behind him walked in two familiar faces.

"Oh, no he didn't," Madison snarled quietly, and the two 'new' students' heads snapped to hers.

**--x--**

**Guess—who is it? You'll never guess. Aha. I know who you'll guess. I have Alice –pets pixie like girl sitting next to her- you think that it's going to be the two that I'm assuming you're going to say, but that's what you want me to think so you're going with the other two and that's what I want you to think, and you know that so you're going to go with the two that you know I think that you're not going to pick but really, you are. Wait…damn…I think I just confused myself…I'm not sure if I did or not…**


	2. Hey There Madison

Tee hee

**Tee hee. HUZZAH FOR CHARACTER COMAS!! REVIEW DAMMIT!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2: Hey There Madison

"Do you have any idea how horrible that was?" Madison yelled. Edward gave her a look that said 'Come on, be serious, please.' "You have no idea what it feels like to have people constantly gushing over how 'hot' your dad is! And even worse, ask you if you thought he was hot!" She threw her arms up in exasperation.

"What did you say to that?" Emmett asked from across the room, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Uncle Emmett," Madison warned.

"Um, Madison, come here, quick," Christopher called from the living room.

She shoved her finger at Edward. "I'm not done with you. You wait until I call mom."

"Madison…" Christopher called again. She was in the room in a half a second and gasped.

"Joe! A-a-a-nd Tristan! What the hell…"

"Apparently, it's a news story on a band that's hit the rock community by storm, going from unheard-of to chart-toping-band in a matter of a few weeks." Christopher explained.

"_The band, _Decorated Black U's _have taken the rock community by storm with their music. The song they are most known for, _Hey There Madison,_ will be performed right here in the studio." She turned toward Joe, Tristan, and 2 strangers. "So, Tristan, you wrote the lyrics to this chart-topping single?" He nodded, a big grin plastered to his face. "What made you write it? What was your inspiration?"_

_He took a deep breath before answering and Joe's smile faltered, going from a sincere one to a forced one. "Well, back in high school, Joe and I were best friends with a girl named Madison Swan. I was madly in love with her, but she passed away before we graduated." He nodded._

"_Well, I'm sorry for your loss." A picture of the band looking nonchalant—a CD cover—appeared on the screen and she continued talking. "Their first album, _I'm Still Remembering, _features a slideshow of pictures of their high school years, a DVD behind-the-scenes look at one of their concerts, and ten mind-blowing songs. Look for it in stores February 5__th__."The screen showed her again—the band left—and she grinned. "Now, the moment you all have waited for. Let's take you outside our studio for a sample of this new album._

Joe and Tristan stood in front of a drum set. Joe was at an electric key-board and Tristan had an electric guitar at the mic. The song started and Tristan began to sing.

_Hey there Madison  
what's it like being in heaven?  
I'm a million miles away  
But girl tonight you'd look so pretty  
If you were here  
I would not shed another tear  
If you were here_

Hey there Madison  
Don't you worry about me livin'  
You're right there if I get lonely 

_Give your picture another lookin'…_

"_And again," the anchor said, "you can catch their new album release on February 5__th__."_

"Wow…" no one said anything after that. All was quiet.

"That jerk!" Madison cried.

"That's my line," Christopher mumbled.

"I could kill him! I could kill him!"

"Why?" Emmett asked.

She growled in frustration.

"Why, because he didn't tell you he loved you? Madison," Christopher said, sounding tired. "It was obvious, the way he flirted with you all the time."

"You knew!" Madison accused.

"Yeah, and Joe knew, and Veronica, and Alexandria, and our teachers. The list goes on and on."

"And you did nothing!"

"I already had you, what did you want me to do, kill him for liking you?"

"Yes!" she screamed.

"Madison," he sighed, standing up and taking her face in his hands, kissing her deeply.

"Get a room!" Emmett said, throwing one of his shoes at the couple.

"Emmett," Edward sighed, pulling his brother out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-

**NOW REVIEW DAMMIT! OR I SHALL FOREVER REMAIN IN A CLOSET!**


	3. Missing

Ah-ha

Ah-ha. I was in the closet. XD. Whatever.

Anyways…

What I've been up to that made me unable to write:  
1. school  
2. Dance  
3. Nasty computer virus

Well….REVIEW DAMMIT!

(Looks up) Damn…I'm just so freaking chatty lately, huh?

P.S. I'M GOING TO NEKOCON! Tell me if you're going too. You know who else is going? AARON DISMUKE, the gorgeous guy that plays the LOVELY Alphonse Elric of FullMetal Alchemist (see penname). I've already met Vic Mignogna, THE FullMetal Alchemist…too bad Aaron is a year younger than me…not that it matters…

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3: Missing

Madison fell onto the couch and rubbed a hand over her face. So Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie had infiltrated her school for the next month or so to watch her. How many times did she need to say that she did not need to be babysat?

"Gimme your phone," Madison said, reaching a hand out towards Christopher and sighing.

He hesitated.

"Chris, just gimme the damn phone."

He grinned and shook his head. "What do I get out of giving you my phone so that you can get your dad and aunt and uncle in trouble?"

"I don't kick your skinny vampire, white ass from here to Nevada?"

"Deal," he said quickly, handing over the small silver phone.

"Whipped!" Emmet exclaimed.

Christopher pointed at him while laughing hysterically, and then pointed to Madison on the phone. "Busted!"

"Oh, shit," he muttered.

"Oh yes," Madison said, grinning evilly.

"Please don't bring Bella in on this," he begged. "She'll kill us…more."

"Hell yeah, she will."

"I'll tell Edward you're calling her."

"Hello?" Jasper.

"Too late," Madison mouthed. "Hey, Uncle Jasper, can you put my mom on the phone?"

"Uh," he hesitated.

"Jasper," Madison's voice turned deadly and she heard the phone being passed to someone new.

"Madison?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah? I just need to talk to mom, Grandpa."

"Can you put Edward on?" So he knew they're here, Madison thought.

"Why do you need to talk to dad?" She asked, panicked. "What's wrong?"

The phone was taken from her hands and she looked over the back of the couch to see Edward.

"Carlisle," he acknowledged. "Where is she?" His brow furrowed. "When was the last time you saw her?" His eyes widened. "Call the school and see if she showed up. We'll look around here to see if she was just on her way over."

He closed the phone, but immediately opened it up again and dialed a new number.

"We're sorry, but the number you have dialed has been disconnected."

Edward shut the phone angrily.

"Daddy," Madison said smoothly, hiding her fear with perfection. "Where's mom?"

"She's missing. No one can find her."

-x-x-x-x-

REVIEW OR BELLA DIES! (and you probably think I'm kidding.)

Sorry it's so short, I wanted to leave an ebil cliffie.


	4. Nella

Okay, so, I GOT MY PERMIT YESTERDAY

**Okay, so, I GOT MY PERMIT YESTERDAY! GO ME! NEARLY 17 AND WITHOUT A LISCENCE!! But at least I can buy Yaoi now XD.**

**Not that I'd –cough- **_**want **_**to…**

**For me anyways….**

**My little freshman friend though, that's a different story.**

**For those of you who know what SMOD is, here's a few things my dad and I came up for people opposed to it:**

**S**chools**  
M**urdering**  
O**ur**  
D**iversity

**Don't DRESS me, TEACH me.**

**SMOD stands for 'Standard Mode of Dress' and it's ridiculous (not to mention unconstitutional and illegal…)**

**But we're fighting it, so, whatever.**

**Put it this way: Imagine you go to a FREE PUBLIC SCHOOL and they told you that the only colors you can wear are Blue, White, Black, Brown, Orange, and Pink. Then they tell you that you CANNOT wear jeans or jackets with hoods. Dream, people.**

**ANYWAYS, I posted this since the last chapter was so short. REVIEW OR BELLA DIES –holds spork to Bella's temple- I'LL DO IT TWITCH!!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4: Nella

"Are you sure she's not just hunting?" Emmett suggested, but Edward and Madison were both shaking their heads, at the same time, before he even finished.

"We just went three days ago," Edward and Madison said in sync.

"Creepy," Christopher muttered.

Madison started to pace the room, making a mental list of every place that her mother had gone off to.

-School

Wow, she thought, short list. Then she thought of something that made her freeze in her tracks, turning into unresponsive stone.

Victoria. Victoria, Alexandria, and Alexander. They were still out there.

Vaguely, through her deep thinking, Madison heard her father trying to get her attention.

She ignored him.

If Victoria _had _taken her, where would she be? What about that little shack that Christopher had been changed in? Nope, burned down. How about their old house? Yes, a possibility.

Oh, wait, we can just use Mom's power to—

Her dead heart dropped. You can't use a power to find someone when it's that person-that-you-can't-seem-to-find's power…

Great, Madison hissed to herself, now I'm going insane, too.

If it wasn't Victoria, who could it have been?

She began to scan any human memory she had and found one. One memory that they had yet to clear.

It was slightly hazy, seen through human-vampire hybrid eyes, yet crystal clear for being so old. It was that day Alice had come back.

"There was a silver Volvo," she heard herself mutter.

"What?" someone asked her, but she was still thinking aloud.

"It was Alice in the car, but not her. Who was it? Alice said…not her. Then who? Not Alex or…ander…" her mumblings got quieter as she thought.

"Oh, God," Madison whispered, horrified. "I know who has Mom."

She looked up at Edward, who was hovering over her, a worried look upon his face.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, hands flitting across her cheeks.

"Yeah," she sighed and stood up. "I know who has Mom."

"Who?" Emmett asked, most likely hoping for a fight.

"Allen."

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-spork still to Bella's temple-**


	5. Utmost Importance

As of right now, I am SO not motivated to do ANYTHING Twilight related. So, as for updating? If I get hordes of reviews asking me, I'll continue this fic, other wise I probably won't update until next summer when I get extremely bored.

_**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!**_

This is a rant I did for my blog (meizirkEd. blogspot. com) But it will also be located in my dev journal and all Twilight-related Fanfictions. But since it's originally FOR my blog, it will be in the format that my blog entries always are.

**The Scenario:**

I went to see the Twilight movie. I had on my Twilight t-shirt with ALL the Cullen's PLUS the three nomads. Then I had my Twilight sweater that says "Team Edward" on the front. But I altered it last night. I put "not...see back for details" under "Team Edward" and then on the back it says, "I am no long team Edward, team Jacob, or even team Switzerland. I am...TEAM SETH! Emmett can come too because he was the only good thing about Breaking Dawn. Breaking Dawn = EPIC FAILURE. Yeah, you heard me."

**My Response:**

Okay...

Disappointed? Yes.

Appalled? Yes.

Frustrated? Yes.

Was it good? Yes.

Will I see it again? Not in theaters...but I will own the DVD.

Let's start with the good things. It'll be easiest and shorter to list.

1. The scenery was , pretty fake at points, but pretty nonetheless.

2. Edward's acting was kind of have to read Midnight Sun to understand where he's coming from.

3. Emmett was awesome. Him AND both his lines..."How do you know she's Italian?" "Her name's BELLA."

4. The movie followed pretty close to the book.

5. Emmett was awesome!

And...that's it I believe. Now for the bad...

1. The prologue appearing TWICE--unnecessary. It was redundant and unneeded.

2. Bella's acting made me want to leave. She was terrible. Okay, alright. Maybe she wasn't THAT bad, but it was still lacking.

3. The Cullen's each had like, ONE WHOLE LINE ON! They're a bigger part of the story than the script gave them credit for!

4. They never mention Jasper's power. Or anyone else's for that matter. They never mention that James' power IS his tracking--which could have helped make the movie a lot more clear. Which leads me to...

5. It was choppy. One point they're at school, Bella walks by and randomly enters the forest. WTF?! The small itty bitty parts that were in the book but not in the movie needed to be. It was like, very, very hard to understand. If you hadn't read the book, you probably had no clue.

6. They cut out ONE of Emmett's line. "You're wrong, Edward--she's not one of us!" WHERE WAS THAT?!

7. When they played Bella's Lullaby, I didn't know it until I saw him at the piano and then I was like, "That's it? That's what I forced myself not to go look up on YouTube? Damn..."

8. The effects were TERRIBLE! I knew it would be, too--my friend who doesn't read the books saw the preview and was like "Do these vampires fly or something?" It sucked.

9. I had seen over 30 minutes of the movie before it was released. I knew most of the lines and was saying them with the actors. That's how over advertised it was. They should NOT have released the Ballet scene before the movie. That's the entire CLIMAX!

10. The beginning gave me a head-ache. The cinematography gave me a headache. If the movie had been done by other people, it could have been amazing.

11. They described Jasper as "being in pain". Umm...oh, and I think there was a quick, passing line about him being new...He didn't look "in pain" to me. He looked "overly constipated."

12. And then, as I was about to finish off my candy, Stephenie Meyer shows up on the screen and I accidentally shouted "WHY GOD?! HAVEN'T I BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH!" then I mumbled "I'm not hungry anymore." (I went to--as my mom put it--the heathen showing because I went while everyone was in church so it wasn't very crowded--I had a row to myself.)

13. The Cullen's parts were minimized. Alice should have played a MUCH bigger role and I fear that she may not be as big in the coming movies.

14. Mike had more lines than all of the Cullen's put together. Nuff said.

15. Edward didn't exactly "sparkle" like I thought he would. It just looked like he was showered with kids' glitter.

16. The heroin quote was extremely random. As was half the things that happened.

17. There was a major hole. At the beginning, they say it's March and Mike asks her to "prom next month". (Eric???) then, later in the movie, Edward mentions that he's seen her sleep and something about coming in the window. She asks him if he does that often and he said "only in the last few months". Um...she got there the previous month...

18. There was no meadow. There were clearings, but no meadow.

19. There were the flashes of random things that made absolutely NO sense whatsoever while he was sucking her blood.

20. Edward didn't stop sucking her blood, though the venom was out, but all Carlisle did was calmly state, "Stop, Edward. Her blood's clean. You're killing her." NO DIP! STOP HIM, FOOL!

21. Unless you read the book, you wouldn't have understood the fact that the piano piece was EDWARD'S composition inspired by Bella. That it was HER lullaby!

22. For a romance movie, there wasn't a single "I love you" in it.

23. Since when has Bella been secure enough to MAKE OUT with Edward IN HER UNDERWEAR! I was like "PUT ON SOME PANTS!"

24. Edward's background was skipped over completely.

25. Bella never really cried. After she left Charlie, she wasn't as upset as she should have been. I saw NO tears...maybe it was the light...


	6. Chapter 6

What's up everybody?!

So, summer is here and alas! It is my last summer as a high schooler! Despite a D in English 11, I have been promoted to the 12th grade.

-clears throat-

'**10!!**

Okay, now on to business. Summer is here and other than work, the dentist, Elite Dance Team Try-outs, getting blood work done, and AP Art and English homework, I'm going to be bored this summer. And since a lot of my stories haven't been updated in months, I've got a lot of ideas for most of them, I just don't know which one to update first. Or which one still has readers.

Your choices are:

The Female Dog Demon (InuYasha)  
A New Life Elsewhere (InuYasha AU)  
Missing (Maximum Ride)  
Tourniquet (Twilight/Supernatural Crossover)  
Sacrifiction  
Dusk  
Mana  
Cardinal Points  
FullMetal Alchemist and the Spirit Detective  
The Roll of Two  
Publish "Fiorei" a Winx Club fic  
Publish "Tsubasa" a FFVII fic  
Publish "Do Good" a YGO GX fic

Even though Dusk is on the poll, I PROBABLY won't write more, just re-write it since the original co author is no longer a friend of mine. (After the re-write I'll write more)

(Seeing this just shows me how ADD I can be about writing stories XD)

You have until the end of the weekend ish (probably longer) to vote.

ATTENTION TO ALL WHO READ SACRIFICTION!:: I still haven't decided if I'm going to continue or not. If I get enough votes, I will. If not, tough shit. I don't like Twilight much anymore…

So…GO VOTE ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT A STORY TO BE UPDATED!!

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
